Jay and Kay's greatest adventure
by Psyduck Ranger
Summary: Read from Jay's point of view, as he helps get his parents into their first relationships, battle Team Rockets and maybe even save the world. Confused? More info inside. AAML.
1. Waking up

A/N: Right for those of you wondering, I have deleted my untitled story, as it was utter crap. Right now for this story. Your gonna need a LOT of background info. Jay and Kay are Ash and Misty kids straight from my imagination, in fact, I've thought up an entire other series of Pokemon that revolves around their younger brother, and if you ask, (hint hint) I'll make a fic about him, though it will be longer than any fic I've ever seen. Right, I'm babbling, so without further ado, the fic!

Disclaimer: Oops, my bad. Blah blah, I don't own none of this, except Jay&Kay, and this fic. Okay, really, now it's really time for the fic.

Chapter 1. Waking up.

This is the story of how me, and my sister got our parents get together, and helped. About 20 years before we were born. Sounds far-fetched right? Well then, if you don't believe me, read on.

I was just waking up, although I can't remember going to sleep, or anything else for that matter, and I opened my eyes, and as you'd expect, everything was bleary, but I could make out several shadows.

"Hey he's waking up!" I heard a deep, male, and oddly familiar voice come from the tallest one. I rubbed my eyes, and everything came into focus. Then I realised something. I checked my belt, and saw all six of my pokeballs, and let out a sigh of relief, before realising something else.

"Wait, where's my sister!" I cried, looking around franticly.

"Hey, hey, calm down, she's just here, a young boy told me, "Hey, it looks like she's waking up to!" I walked over to her, and let out another sigh of relief.

"You okay, sis?" I asked.

"Uh-". She checked her belt. "Yup!"

"Good" I sighed as I helped her up.

"What happened to you guys?" a girl with a red bandanna asked.

"I- can't remember, can you Kay?" I asked looking over at my sister.

"No" she replied. "Oh, yeah, thanks for making sure we were okay" she said to the people with us.

"Yeah, who knows what coulda happened, thanks!" I said grinning, as me and my sister got up.

"No problem" said one of the boys, and as we were all shaking hands he said "I'm Ash Ketchum from-" but he stopped when he saw our jaws drop. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Me and my sister looked at each other. As we were pretty close, and twins, we could pretty much tell what the other was thinking, and I (unnecessarily) nodded in agreement.

"Uh, nope, nothings wrong, please continue" my sister said politely.

"Okay" Ash said slowly, then said "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town!" he said cheerfully, followed by:

"I'm Brock from Pewter City!"

"I'm Misty, from Cerulean!"

"I'm May, and this is my _little _brother, and were from Petalburg!"

Then it was our turn.

"Well I'm Jay Ket- GLARGH!" I cried as I was dragged away by my collar, courtesy of my sister, who was saying "Will you excuse us for a moment!" with gritted teeth.

Once we were out of earshot she let me go and whispered with anger "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" I growled back, not bothering to keep my voice down, as I rubbed my neck.

"Telling them our surname! We can't tell him! Don't you think he'll find it a bit suspicious that we have the same surname, which is VERY uncommon!" she spat at me.

"OH" I said as I realised what I had almost done. "Got it!" I said, as we walked back over.

"Right, I'm Jay, and this is my sister Kay, and we're from-"

"Viridian!" Kay butted in.

"Your coordinators too!"

It was half an hour later, and Brock was cooking lunch. As we had already had some of Brock's cooking in the past (or should I say future?), we new how great it was, but we didn't let on. Right now we were all discussing our personal goals (which we already new!).

"How come I've never met you in one before?" May asked.

My sister beat me to it with a false alibi.

"Well, we only just became coordinators, before this we were trainers, were going to Saffron for our first one" she said, without taking a breath.

"And were gonna work together, I mean, if were allowed" I finished. However, just as Misty was about to talk, we all heard several voices interrupt us.

"Prepare for double trouble!" we heard, as two, almost identical women stepped out.

"And make it double-double!" and two almost identical looking men stepped out of the shadows.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people's within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil's of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!", and this was only one of the women.

"James!", only one of the men.

"Georgia!", the other woman.

"Greg!", the other man. Then it went back to double reciting.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!". Then two Meowth's appeared.

"Meowth that's right!", followed by-

"Wobbufet!"

"Chime! Chime!"

"Muk!"

"Oh, know" we all sighed, before being yelled at by the younger Meowth.

"Oh, YES twerps! And this time, you don't stand a chance, because!-"

"There's now double the Rocket's!" the older Meowth laughed.

A/N: Dun-dun-dun! Who are the mysterious Georgia and Greg! How can there be TWO talking Meowth's! If you have half a brain, you will already know the answers, but if you have more-or-less than that, then your gonna have to read the next chapter! Nothing else to say except, R&R!


	2. Yet another threat to the world

A/N: Welcome, to the second chapter of Jay and Kay's greatest adventure! Right, about the lack of Pokemon in the last chapter, I don't know why that was, I meant to put Pikachu and Misty's Azurill, but I just- forgot. And as I can't think of anything else to bore you with_ before _you get to the fic, the fic!

Chapter 2. Yet another threat to the world.

Okay, I just thought I'd give you a little recap of what's just happened. Me and my sister have somehow landed ourselves about 20 years ago, and we have know idea how, and now Team Rocket from this time, _and_ Team Rocket from our time have turned up…

"Hey, aren't you those freaks, who keep following our brother trying to get his Pokemon?" my sister asked the Rocket's from our time. "How did you get here?" she continued.

"Well, I'm gonna guess that we got here the same way you did, twerps!" the older Meowth yelled back.

"I don't get it, since when were there _two_ talking Meowth's?" Ash asked, with an extremely confused look on his face, which caused me and Kay to panic.

"Hahaha! You don't know twerp? Well then I'll tell you!" James started, but got interrupted.

Go Charizard!" I cried.

"Go Clefable!" Kay threw in.

"If your here to try to steal any of our Pokemon then forget it, right guys!" I asked the others, trying to distract them about the Meowth's.

"Right they all yelled in unison, followed by;

"Go Pikachu!"

"Go Mudkip!"

"Go Starmie!"

"Go Combusken!"

"There might be more of you, Team Rocket, but if these jokers are anything like you, then they'll be no help!" Ash yelled.

"Oh believe me, I might not know them that well, but I know they'll be no help" I told Ash, just to get the Team Rocket annoyed, and he smirked.

"Grr, go Breloom!" Georgia screamed.

"Go Seviper!"

"Go Cacnea!"

"Hah, you losers might outnumber us, but whoever has enough brains will eventually be the victor!" Greg said, not needing to send out a battle pokemon, as his Muk was already out.

"So they'll win then" older Meowth said pathetically with his eyes narrowed.

Ignoring him, Greg started the battle: "Now, Muk, use sludge a-WAH!" but was interrupted by an-

"EARTHQUAKE!" all 13 of us who could talk yelled, before an explosion sent Team Rocket on their way, with their trademark "We're blasting off again!" followed by their pokemon's cries and a ping, though oddly, the same explosion only sent the us a few feet away, and sent us all to the ground.

When the dust cleared, we couldn't believe our eyes, and prayed to have Team Rocket back instead. We saw a Mew, all the legendary bird's, a Ho-oh, Lugia, the legendary beasts, a Latios, Latias, the Regi's, a Kyogre, a Groudon, _and_ a Rayquaza! Though oddly, all of them were pitch black, with no detail, and were very improperly sized.

"What's going on! What's going on?" May whispered.

"There all legendary Pokemon, but they're all messed up" Max told us.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket had landed just outside the clearing (though I didn't know this at the time, just outside the clearing.

"Uhh, my head!" Jessie whined, as the others all looked up, with fear in their eyes, except the Meowth's who looked ecstatic.

"Um, Jess'!" James moaned, and he turned her head towards the legendary Pokemon.

"Jackpot!" the Meowth's squealed, causing everyone to turn to them.

"What! How can you say that? We're sat here, staring up at some of the most dangerous and powerful Pokemon ever, and-" James tried to moan, but got interrupted by the younger Meowth.

"Exactly! And I would bet the boss would be pretty happy to get them, don'cha think?" he asked.

"YAY! PROMOTIONS! BONUSES! VACATIONS!" Jessie and James screamed, so even we could hear them.

Meanwhile, we were frozen, as we saw the Pokemon all fly up (which got us further confused, as several of them couldn't fly) into the air, and fire what looked like Hyper Beam, only it was black like they were.

"Aah!" we cried, seeing them split one mountain into two, and demolish most of the forest.

"Okay, guys," I said. "What do we do now?"

A/N: Another, more climactic cliff-hanger! Can they defeat the legendary Pokemon? Of course they can, they always do, but will they this time? And if yes, how? Find out in the next chapter! So now,_ PLEASE, _R&R!


	3. Love in hiding

A/N: Well here it is, the third chapter! I would just like to thank the few people who could be bothered to review so far, I mean, I spent about 3 hours a chapter writing this, and I only ask you to do ONE STINKING THING!

Sorry about that I have a split personality. Anyway, this is the main AAML chapter, it feels so good to finally be writing AAML again, but if you don't like AAML, your not in the mood, or you want to find out what happens adventure wise (HA!) then you can skip this chapter and read chapter 4 and it will almost completely make sense! Cool huh? Oh, and by the way, I SWEAR on all that is Pokemon, that Pikachu and Azurill will be in this chapter!

Chapter 3: Love in hiding

So we were all just stood there frozen, as several legendary Pokemon were about to blow us into smithereens ("Into what?" "Kay, this is my story!"). Sorry about that, anyway, just as they fired, I was struck by inspiration.

"Go! Golduck! Teleport us all out of here!" I screamed, releasing the blue duck wannabe from its pokeball. It let out its odd cry (After this, we'll just say it says its name), just in time to teleport us to safety.

We landed with a thud on the ground, in a setting almost identical to the one we just left, minus the gigantic monsters of destruction, and the destruction itself.

"Everyone okay?" Brock asked. Everyone replied "Yes" except Ash, who gave a "No!"

"Huh! What's wrong Ash? Misty panicked. It turned out Ash had landed on his head. Me and Brock helped him back to his feet.

"Okay then, what do we do know then?" May sighed.

"Uh-"

"What was up with that anyway?" Kay wondered, cutting Max off. "I mean, I know some of them aren't usually too friendly, but most of them have been known to save the world! _AND_ they were black!"

"Maybe that's why they were upset" I joked.

"Come on Jay, this is serious!" Max said. "First, we'd better check where we are seeing as we just teleported" he stated matter-of-factly. We all waited with baited breath, while he checked his pokenav until-

"Just east of Fuchsia city" he told us, so we all fell, which was punctuated with cries from Pikachu and Azurill, who were being held by their- trainers?.

"Great" Ash sighed. "We're on the run from a bunch of legendary Pokemon, and we're stuck in the middle of a forest, which is in the middle of nowhere!

Just then, out of nowhere, Team Rocket came flying out of nowhere.

"Wow, those things are tough!" James moaned.

"What happened to you guys?" Max asked.

"Eh, we tried to capture those legendary Pokemon for the boss" Young Meowth answered.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "How can you possibly think you'd stand a chance of capturing those things?" I asked incredulously. They all shrugged, and the Meowth's asked "But can we stay with you guys? We promise we'll be good!". We all looked at each other, before deciding.

"Fine" I said. But no attempts to take our Pokemon, and-" I looked at Kay. "And you-know-what is a secret, okay?"

"Okay!" they chanted.

Ash looked like he wanted to ask what you-know-what was, but I cut him off.

"Golduck, return!" I moaned. "What now?" I asked, but my, Ashes and Team Rockets stomachs answered for me. Misty, May, and Kay sighed.

"Okay, looks like we're setting up camp, and I'll get started on dinner" Brock sighed.

We all set up our sleeping bags, as it was now quite late, and after dinner we were planning on going to bed. When I was done, I walked over to where Kay was sitting, looking very thoughtful.

"Hey Kay, what's up?" I asked her, sitting on her log.

"Oh, its just, look, look over at Mo- at Misty" she said. I did as asked, and saw Misty with a dreamy expression on her face.

"So?" I said, turning back to her.

"Ugh, did you even look to where she was?" she asked, but as I tried to, she replied: "ASH!" she yelled, causing everyone to turn to her, except Misty, who was still daydreaming.

"Uh, what is it, Kay" he asked, unsure, but she just blushed at her outburst.

"Oh, nothing" she said quietly, and everyone went back to what they were doing, so she continued. "She's looking at Ash you idiot!" she whispered harshly. "She didn't stop, even after I had yelled out!" she finished.

"Okay, okay, she was looking at Ash, so what?" I asked.

"So, its obvious she already likes him!" she replied.

"So- oh no!" I said seeing the look on her face. "Oh no, Kay, we cant, we cant interfere!"

"What! Oh, come on Jay, we used to play matchmaker all the time! And plus, we know that they end up together! What do you say?"

She gave me her best pleading look, but I stubbornly shook my head, but after about a minute, I opened my eye slightly to check if she had given up, but all that had changed was that she had tears in her eyes, and I gave in.

"Oh, all right!" I said, and she gave a small cheer. "But how?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Easy" she replied, rummaging in her bag. "You've still got your tape recorder right?" she asked, retrieving hers.

"Uh, yeah, why?" I asked, getting mine out.

"Right, all we've got to do is persuade them both to admitting their feelings, record it, and play it for the other! Simple!" she said happily as I got my recorder out.

"I dunno sis, I feel like something's missing" I said anxiously.

"Just trust me Jay, have I ever led you wrong?" she asked me.

"Well-"

"Don't answer that!" she snapped, and I grinned. "Just, go, and she pushed me off to where Ash had gone to collect some firewood.

A/N: The next few lines will be in the point of view of Kay, as Jay is not in the vicinity. (But this is my story!).

I walked over and sat beside Misty, who was writing in what appeared to be a diary.

"Hey Misty!" I said cheerfully, and she jumped before looking up.

"Oh, hey Kay" she said relaxing.

"Watcha doing?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, nothing" she replied quietly, slipping her diary back into her bag.

"Uh huh" I said, completely disbelieving. "So, how come you were staring at Ash earlier?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Wh-what!" she stuttered, whilst I had a fierce, inherited, knowing look on my face. "I-I wasn't staring at him, I-I was just-" but she gave in after another look at the look she used so often. "Oh, all right, I admit it, I like him, you happy?" she asked.

"You do?" I asked back ignoring her question, and she sighed.

"No" and I sweatdropped. "I- I think I love him!" she said, and my sweatdrop vanished. "But I cant tell him, cause he could never feel the same about me".

"Oh, don't you worry about that Misty" I told her, with a grin.

"Wait! Promise you wont tell him!" she pleaded.

"Oh, don't worry Misty, I wont tell him, but if you'll excuse me, I need to go find Jay". And with that I turned, and left her looking anxious, and when I was sure she couldn't her, clicked 'stop'.

A/N: Back to Jay.

I approached Ash, the recorder already running, so I knew I had to hurry, because their wasn't much tape left, seeing as I wanted to keep something already on there.

"Hey, come to give me a hand Jay?" he asked.

"Uh, sure, hey, did you notice Misty earlier?" I asked, once again getting struck by inspiration (Twice in one day? Something must be wrong with me).

"Uh, what about her?" he asked me.

"Well, she couldn't stop looking at you!"

"Really" he asked, clearly not believing his ears.

"She's pretty cute, huh?" I asked, saying something about my Mom that I never thought I'd hear myself say.

"Uh-"

"So, how do you feel about her?" I asked.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he asked.

"You know, do you like her?" I asked, giving him a piercing look.

"I- I- I- Oh, all right already, but, its more than just liking her, you know? I- I think I-"

"Love her?" I finished for him, and he blushed. I chuckled, but to put him at ease I said "Don't worry about it dude, I wont tell her, and now if you'll excuse me-" And without another word, I dumped the wood that I had collected in his arms, causing him to topple over, and walked off to find Kay.

I found her a few minutes later, just outside camp.

"About time, did you get it?" she asked slightly annoyed at how long I had taken.

I chuckled as I pressed the rewind button on my recorder, before chucking it to her.

"what do you think" I said, as she caught it.

"Excellent! Here's mine" and she chucked it to me. "I already rewound it".

"Thanks, gotta go!" and I went to find Ash.

When I found him, he had just got the last of the firewood off the floor.

"I don't need anymore help thanks" he said half-jokingly.

"Actually, Ash, I thought you might wanna hear this" and I played Kay's tape for him, by the end of which he was pale.

"How- how did you get this?" he whispered.

"Kay recorded it, and, uh, I recorded what you said about her, and Kay's playing it for her now". I then heard Ash and Misty scream the same thing at the same time.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

'I knew Kay forgot something!' I thought as Ash advanced on me menacingly. 'She forgot they'd both try to kill us when they found out!'. Luckily, yet again, I realised something.

"Wait Ash! You've just found out that the girl you love, love's you back! Why are you angry!" I said, just as I was about to fly back to Viridian, he stopped, and I smiled. "Go find her" and without another word he turned and ran back to camp.

When I got back, I don't know what happened, but Ash and Misty were kissing, Kay, and May and Max were smiling, Team Rocket were snickering, and Brock was looking up.

"You got lucky" I told Kay, who responded by telling me to shut up.

As Ash and Misty parted Brock spoke before they could.

"Hey guys, I hate to interrupt this happy moment, but, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" and we all looked up to see Ho-oh and Lugia fire their beams at us, and as Golduck was too tired from teleporting his biggest load ever, it was too tired to help.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!"

A/N: Right, as this is the longest chapter I have ever written, I wont add any more, except R&R! (Please, I'm desperate for more reviews!)


	4. The battle and going home

A/N: Well here it is, the final chapter, just for all you ungrateful gits who couldn't be bothered to review! But seriously, I'm dedicating this to the few people who _did_ review.

Chapter: The battle and going home

So we were all stood there frozen, Me and Kay in front, Ash protecting Misty behind his back just behind and to the left of us, next Brock, then May, who was trying and failing to shield Max, and finally the Team Rockets hugging each other and screaming the loudest in the rear.

Just then, time itself seemed to slow down, as the other legendaries appeared, and they all fired their beams at us.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiibeeeeeeeee!" We all then heard a faint cry, and then, when the beams were about a foot from hitting us, a Celibi appeared and formed a giant barrier protecting us from the beams.

"Libi, libi libi!" it cried and it used its psychic powers to talk through the younger Meowth, like had happened to it so many times before.

"Hurry humans, you have to flee!" came out of Meowth's mouth, causing us all to turn to him, as we didn't know what was happening.

"Meowth, what are you talking about?" Jessie asked him.

"Its not Meowth, its Celibi talking through it!" Kay told us, no-one knowing how she knew this.

"Correct. But you have to escape! Dark forces are at work here, you must leave, you are the Earths only hope" It said.

"We cant do that Celibi, you risked your life to help us, and now we have to do the same for you, go, Golduck!" I yelled as I released the duck from its pokeball again to help us.

"Right, go Chimecho!" James cried, shocking us all, as he let his pokemon out to help.

"Go, Clefable, go Blissey!" Kay added.

"You two, Dustox!".

"Wobba!" Wobbufet cried as it also popped out.

"Grr…".

"No! You have to run!".

"Now! All of you!" I cried, ignoring Celibi. "Use your psychic powers to help Celibi!" I screamed at them.

They all gave their cries, as Celibi's barrier became even stronger.

"Come with us Celibi! Your powers and there's combined will keep that barrier there for a few minutes, at least!" I told Celibi.

"This proves I was right. You humans are pure enough to defeat this evil" Celibi said as we ran.

"Well, maybe some of us" Ash said, smirking at Team Rocket.

"All of you. They two risked they're lives to help me".

"Yeah!" they all said defensively.

After what seemed like hours we reached a clearing and stopped.

"So Celibi, can you tell us what's going on please?" Misty asked.

"Very well, I will tell you what I know. This dark force, is controlled neither by pokemon, or human, it is an individual force of its own".

"But we saw them, they were all legendary-" Max began, but was stopped.

"No, there is only one being, it has just taken on the form of many powerful pokemon, and in order to be beaten, it will need to be forced back in to its normal form".

"Okay Celibi, we can do it" Brock said.

"As for you five" Celibi said, turning Meowth to face me, Kay, Greg, Georgia, and the older Meowth, "I expect you thought it was I who brought you here? No, I am not sure who or what brought you here, but once the battle is done, I will be able to send you back".

"Wait, what-" Ash began, but was interrupted by the appearance of the non-pokemon.

"This is it everyone!" Celibi cried. "Use your psychic attacks to merge it back into its normal form!"

The pokemon struggled, as they were against a force far more powerful than themselves, but with Celibi's help they managed to do it. The sight that met us next was a hideous one, and one that got Team Rocket screaming again.

It looked like a giant black Ditto more than anything, but it had a look of pure evil on its face, with glowing red eyes (how cliché is that?).

"Now, use all your force to bring it down!" Celibi ordered.

"Okay, go Grovyle, Swellow, Phanpy, attack!"

"Go, Corsola, Politoed, Gyarodos, Starmie!"

"PSYYYY!"

"Grr…"

"Go, Combusken, Munchlax, Squirtle!" (A/N: If you get confused about who's got what pokemon, I recommend checking the character bios on Forretress, Mudkip, Ludicolo!"

"Go Charizard, Electrode, Tauros, Parasect, Magcargo!"

"Go, Ivysaur, Delcatty, Quilava, Donphan!"

"Go, Seviper!"

"Go, Cacnea!"

"Go, Muk and Swalot!"

"Go, Breloom and Magby!"

"Now, everyone, direct your most powerful attacks towards that evil being to destroy it!" Celibi screamed through Meowth, and all the pokemon (except Azurill, who Misty wouldn't let go of, and Wobbufet, who cant attack on its own) fired, causing a gigantic explosion (that was greatly helped by Electrode's explosion), and all of us to back off, and me to trip and drop my pokedex, and their was a huge dust cloud.

But somehow, when the dust cleared, the thing was still standing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" It screamed to the whole world (literally). "Pathetic mortals. You think you can possibly even hope to defeat me in your wildest dreams! If so then you are sadly mistaken. However, you have greatly weakened me, so your pathetic planet shall be spared for now" And with that, it seeped into the Earth.

"It-it is gone - for now" Celibi exclaimed, and we all let out a sigh, as Celibi finally released a thoroughly confused looking Meowth. Then my pokedex activated as none of us had noticed it, causing Kay and me to panic.

"I am Dexter, a pokedex assigned to Jay Ketchum of Pallet Town" It said before shutting down.

"Jay _Ketchum_? Of_ Pallet_? What's that all about guys? You said you came from Viridian." Ash said, and Misty added "And how come you have the same surname?"

I looked to Kay for some hope of what to do, but she just sighed.

"I cant think of a way out of this Jay, looks like we're gonna have to tell them.

"Oh. Okay. Uh, you see guys, Kay and I are - were from the future. So are they" I said, pointing to the Team Rocket from our time.

"What!" They all exclaimed, and Ash continued "But how?".

"We don't know. When you found us, we had just got here, but we must have fell asleep or something, because we cant remember how we got here. And I guess you can figure out the rest".

"Wait" Ash started. "Does this mean that you two are my-?"

"Yep, your our Dad, Ash".

"And who-?" He began, but Kay interrupted.

"Why do you think me and Jay tried so hard to get you and Misty together?".

"Huh?" Ash asked, looking at Misty, who was blushing, and looking at the ground, before realising, and smiling.

"Libee" Celibi said reminding us he was there.

"Oh, yeah, right. Well, it looks like we gotta go home guys" I said.

They all started to say goodbye, until Brock shouted out.

"WAIT! We need to go back to Viridian!" causing us all to gasp in realization, until Max also cried out.

"Wait, guys. According to the pokenav, we're already back in the Viridian forest!"

"Huh, but how?" May asked.

"Libee…"

"Well, then guys, I guess we'll see you in twenty years!" I said jokily, and everyone laughed, before wishing us goodbye, and Celibi opened up a portal.

After Team Rocket said their goodbye's, we all went through the portal, and I became unconscious.

When I woke up, I saw Kay and Celibi standing/hovering over me.

"So, are we back in our own time Celibi?" I asked as I stood up.

"Libee" it said, and it nodded.

"Well then, thank you, and goodbye" Kay and I said, and with that, it went back to the past.

As Kay and I walked down the road to Pewter, we passed a videophone, and exchanged a grin. We put our money in, dialled the number, and waited. When the screen came on, we saw both of our parents answer with a smile.

"Hey guys…" Kay said, and I finished.

"We need to talk".

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Ahem Well, there you have it peoples, did I not give everything I said I would? And look out, for The Adventures of Jack Ketchum: Kanto, coming to your computers, early next year!


End file.
